Something of Someone
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: The hot DJ spinning tracks is a little more than just face value and what does Tony Stark do when he sees her? He wants more but he gets a bit more than he bargained for. M rating its a lemon!


Something of Someone

_~You're just too sweet till you get on my nerves and hurt like cavity  
You left a bad taste in my mouth, my Sour Patch Kid  
You and me, it's no mystery, no magic trick  
Let me hear this broken record again, just press repeat  
I can be your new favorite waste of time, and you'll be mine  
All I want is your attention, it's all the same thing  
Are you in? What's it gonna be?  
Don't roll with the punches, make it hard for me baby._

_~ Sofi Needs a Ladder Deadmau5_

Tony sat there in the club at the bar, his eyes were on the hot DJ spinning tracks, she wasn't tall but wasn't too short either. She had big sunglasses with purple lenses that reflected nicely with her electric blue hair and matching headphones in the light of the glow sticks she was wearing and the flashing lights used by the club. If only he could see her eyes. As if fate was playing in his favor she looked up from her laptop looking right at him through the sunglasses. She smiled severely innocent like but from the clothes she was wearing she didn't look so innocent. The DJ started to walk around from the equipment and down the short steps on the stage over to him. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off her, she couldn't be possibly hotter than she was, she was wearing a black band t-shirt of some kind; it fit to her curvy body perfectly along with the skinny lipstick red pants that seemed to hug her legs just enough to show off her ass but with enough room to let her dance. The band t-shirt was covered by a long flowing coat that looked like the Iron Man mark V armor, red and gold held together in the middle with a fake arc reactor that looked like an L.E.D. flashlight. She wasn't just a smoking hot woman she was an Iron Man fan, he wasn't just intrigued he was fascinated with the thought of having her in his bed. In his bed screaming in pure ecstasy for him to go faster and to fuck harder until the sun came up. When she approached the bar, she took the empty seat next to him flashing a smirk in his direction before the bartender walked over to her.

"What'll it be ma'am?" He asked nonchalantly as she looked up at him.

"Can I get a Death in The Afternoon extra ice?" She spoke in a cool icy tone; it really fit the sort of something she was giving off, as the bartender turned around fixing her drink. A Death in the Afternoon? Isn't that Absinthe and vodka? She wasn't a casual drinker, she was into the heavy stuff; that only made her so much hotter. He had to know her name, he needed to know right now.

"Hey." Tony spoke just loud enough over the music that he could still come off as casual.

"Hi, I noticed you staring at me. I know you're a little more than a pretty face because the guys here are drunken dancers trying to sleep with me. You seem to have a level head on your shoulders, why don't you tell me more? Names Vega and you?" She replied back using the same cool icy tone she used with the bartender; Vega wasn't hot she was smoking sexy and he wanted her so very bad.

"Names Tony, it's nice to meet you Vega. Tell me, what more you would like to know? I would like to know where you got that amazing Iron Man coat though, it looks fantastic on you." He tried to match her level of casual speak before she fully turned to him smiling as her drink came back. Grabbing it with one hand she took the champagne flute and swigged the whole drink down in one gulp before placing it back on the counter. Besides the fact she was hot he could sense she could hold her own weight in liquor.

"_I can be your new favorite waste of time, and you'll be mine  
All I want is your attention, it's all the same thing  
Are you in? What's it gonna be?  
Don't roll with the punches, make it hard for me baby._" Vega sang along before grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him off to dance. As confused as he was to what she was doing he went with it, they finally took a stop in the middle of the crowd. The same song continued, she began to grind against him with her ass very hard getting into the beat of the music.

~ _Drop you like a needle on the record, scratch my itch  
Watch you walk in circles hit the beat,_

_Drop you like a needle on the record, flip my switch  
Go around in circles, hit the beat~ _Tony soon realized what she was doing and proceeded to put his hands on her hips grinding back with just as much force. She then started to get into it further turning around wrapping her arms around his neck moving in sync with the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist still moving in sync before she leaned up to his ear.

"I made it myself," she whispered before licking behind it teasingly, "You think we could go someplace more private? My shift is over and I would love to see what Iron Man can really do without that armor on." She continued to whisper in a very seductive tone grinding her pelvis against his feeling his member get hard through his pants. He swallowed some spit before he looks down at the woman he was dancing with, she was hot oh so sexy and she wanted to get in bed with him. Usually it was the other way around but tonight he felt good and his hard on wasn't getting any better, he had to get her in his bed and he had to do it _now_. So Tony grabbed Vega's hand and pulled her out of the night club taking her to his car and pushed her up against the driver's side door. He then proceeded to kiss her furiously, rough like, and with much force he needed her more than before. She was so tempting with her skin tight clothes and her amazing body. Vega kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck digging her fingers into his hair, she was using as much force as him moaning lightly as his hands found her sweet ass.

"This…isn't…what I… meant as more… private Tony." She complained choking out between the kisses. This was going to be one hot mess of a night and they both knew it. Tony stopped kissing her and pulled her over to the passenger's side opening the door letting her in the recently repaired 1957 Shelby Cobra. After the two climbed in Tony sped off to his Malibu mansion wanting to get there before he pulled off to the side of the road and fucked her where she sat. He pulled into the garage opening her door; he led her up to the bedroom via the stairs. When they made it up to the bedroom he shut the door and locked it behind them, he then proceeded to throw her on the bed and make out with her furiously as his hard on got worse when she took off her Iron Man jacket. Her body was much more curvy, her frame was very petite and he could see her enormous breasts. What was she a D-cup?

"Hey… what size… are you?" He breathed through the kissing.

"D-36… why? You like… what you see?" She replied with just as raspy breaths as his hands began work on her now visible Daft Punk t-shirt. He did a quick yank and pulled in over her head tossing it on the floor somewhere before admiring her D-cup sized breasts. They were large and they looked soft like pillows. She laid there for a moment looking up at him with that same innocent smile wondering about his next move before he reached down pulling off her sunglasses very slowly, revealing her deep crimson eyes; she was fucking gorgeous. He then took off her headphones to prevent them from getting tangled in her hair. Becoming impatient she sat up and very sexy like took his hands to the hook on the back of her bra helping him undo the latch. Doing this caused the bra to fall down and her breasts to bounce free before she made quick work of his Black Sabbath t-shirt. When the shirt came off it revealed a moderately well-toned chest with abs and his bright blue glowing arc reactor. Vega took her hands feeling up his chest tracing his abs and the design on his arc reactor a few times before he smirked pushing her down again kissing her very roughly. Tony began to play with her right nipple before he started to kiss down from her lips to her neck finding her spot instantly kissing and sucking listening to her moan lightly gripping his back gently. As he played with her right nipple he kissed down further from her neck leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her left nipple licking it ever so lightly before taking it in his mouth sucking it very hard causing Vega to jump a little in surprise and moan loudly. When he was satisfied with her moaning he switched nipples listening to her moan as he sucked on the right one and played with the left. Before long he pulled himself back up to her mouth kissing her passionately reaching for her pants undoing her belt and pants buttons. He pulled them down past her knees revealing her black lacey underwear with silver stars on them. Vega was looking pretty sexy right now laying there seventy-five percent naked in just her underwear.

"No Vega I don't like what I see," He spoke breaking the silence in the room making her get a puzzled look on her face, "I love it." Tony slid off his own pants showing off his black boxers making Vega smile. He climbed back on top of her furiously making out again as she worked with his boxers feeling his serious hard on through her underwear. Once she had them off they were tossed aside along with all their other clothes in a tangled mess on the floor. She laid there staring at his exposed member, it was huge and very hard. Curiosity had killed the cat with her, she took her hands and began teasing him. Playing, she stroked it a few times before she flipped him over and reached her head down licking his manhood in a very playful manner still teasing him. He moaned very lightly only making her lick less and less messing with him prior to hearing him whimper in an almost seductive tone catching her off guard. When she took this pause he pushed her head down on his member making her suck very hard. Taking him up on his offer she sucked him as hard as she quite possibly could using her hands to play with his balled listening to him moan very loudly. Tony took his hands placing them on the back of her head forcing her down causing her to deep throat his cock much to her dismay. But right as he was reaching his climax she stopped and pulled herself up reaching his lips kissing him while smirking hearing him whine about her stopping. He reached for her undies and proceeded to pull them off slowly and seductive like tossing them to the side before flipping her over so he was on top. He took his hands and started to play with her already very wet vagina. Her pussy was warm and moist and he could tell she was enjoying him touching her there by the look of ecstasy plastered on her face. He then slowly kissed down her whole body before her reached her clit licking it gently before moving down licking her vagina tasting her sweet juices. Vega began to moan loudly much like he did pushing his head down further arcing her back enjoying every second until he stopped before her climax. He was getting revenge for her stopping on him, so he pulled himself up back up to her lips kissing her making Vega taste herself in a very enjoyable manner before lining himself up with her stopping abruptly after.

He whispered in her ear, "How do you want me do this? Because you're lookin' pretty hot right now and I just want to fuck you till the sun rises."

"Do it then, fuck me as hard and as fast as you can I love it rough." She smirked as she whispered back to him feeling his hard cock almost throbbing as he forced himself as deep as he could inside her. Her face twisted into a mix of pain and pleasure as he began pulling in and out at a steady pace making her moan loudly. Enjoying himself as well, groaning lightly in the process, Tony started to play with her breasts while he continued to fuck her at that same pace feeling the warmth, and how moist her pussy was.

"Harder…harder Tony….," She begged between moans, "Ahh, Tony please, harder." She continued to moan louder as he forced himself into her harder and harder matching her demands. Vega then wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back slowly drawing a little blood as he continued to fuck her hard. Soon as he fucked her harder her back began arcing in pleasure and her hips bucked into him a few times.

"Oh… Tony..please…. faster." She continued to beg before he looked at her pleading face smirking going slower just to tease her.

"Say my name again babe." He whispered to her as he fucked her slower and slower still, making her get a look of upset on her face before she started bucking her hips into him.

"Tony, please faster!" She practically shouted bucking her hips faster and harder feeling so very needy for the pleasure.

"I want you to work for it sexy, say my name again and I will consider fucking you faster." He teased before she got fed up flipping him over riding him like she wanted. Vega sat on top of him riding on his dick for a good two minutes going very rough like making Tony moan like crazy. Annoyed with her doing that he flipped her back over continuing to fuck her very hard and very fast pumping in and out of her rough like she wanted. Her back began to arc again and she continued to dig her nails in his back drawing a little more blood.

"Ahhh, Tony…Ahh….Tony! Ahhhh Tony!" She started to moan very loudly as he felt her walls tighten. Vega was reaching her climax, he wasn't to let her cum first so he started to fuck her as hard as he could soon reaching his own climax. And not long after he came releasing his seed deep inside her right before she came as well releasing all of her sweet juices right on his dick. He continued to fuck her a few last times pounding into her as hard as he could until he came his last bit. Tony pulled out lying next to her the two covered in sweat as they started panting from the intense sex. Vega then cuddled up next to him smiling to herself before yawning falling asleep on his chest next to his arc reactor. Normally at this point Tony would have gotten out of bed to go down in the lab to work on some things but he really didn't want to leave Vega. She was sexy as all hell and he wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon.


End file.
